Betrayal
by MC'Phoenix
Summary: .:Sasuke/Sakura:."Y por aquella familia hiciste lo imposible, lo que estuvo a tu mano y lo que no también. Incluso traicionaste a tu mejor amigo" AU-UA.


**Discl****α****imer: **Los personαjes son de Mαsαsi Kishimoto. Lo único mío es lα trαmα.

**Cl****α****im: **Sαsuke, Sαkurα.

**Advertenci****α****s: **Veαmos... Infidelidαd. OC en Nαruto. Tαmbién en Sαsuke. Nαdα demenciαl, espero.

**Orígenes: **Unα simple ideα que se me cruzó por lα mente cuαndo estαbα en el colegio y pensαbα estúpidαmente en αlguien llorαndo y suplicαndo por un "No" ¿Qué loco verdαd?

**Not****α****s: **Hαce siglos que no escribíα de estα pαrejα.

-

-

-

**Betr****α****y****α****l**

_M.C._

-

_No._

No era posible.

_¿Cómo?_

Estaba de guasa, seguro.

_Es mentira._

Una broma, obviamente.

_Es sólo para que me quede a su lado, lo sé._

Pero, sin embargo, ella sostenía, en sus manos temblorosas y sudadas, aquel test. Aquel maldito test que confirmaba lo que había salido de sus labios y había chocado en tus oídos.

_No, no, no y no._

¿Para qué seguir negándote, si sabías, aunque no querías, que lo que ella había dicho, era cierto. Pero no podías creerlo.

_- ¿Qué? -cuestionaste, ni bien ella te lo dijo._

_- Lo siento, yo... no... -ya había comenzado a sollozar._

_- Pero, ¿cómo? -Kami, que pregunta estúpida. Sabías el _'cómo'_, pero no sabías el _'cuando'_._

_- Te juro que no quise, ¡no quise!_

_Te acercaste a ella, aún sin creértela por completo._

_- Sakura, no puede ser verdad. No puede _

_Ella no te contestó, simplemente alzó una de sus manos. En ella, viste un test, y sabías qué tipo de test era. _

_Tus manos temblaron, y te sorprendiste al notar que estabas más nervioso de lo que creías. Lo tomaste, y te fue difícil ver el resultado, pero ahí estaban, las dos rayitas, las que te decían que lo que ella decía era verdad._

_- Sasuke... yo... no... no... -ella continuaba sollozando._

_Tiraste con repentina furia aquel pequeño artefacto, y te acercaste a ella, que estaba sentada en el retrete con la tapa baja, y la tomaste por los hombros._

_- Él no... él no se merece esto... ¡no lo merece! -rompió a llorar, tanto que te preocupó._

Y ahora, ella no ha parado de llorar aún. Tus palabras no sirven para calmarla.

- Sakura, esto está mal, lo sé, pero, no podemos dar marcha atrás. No lo merece, lo sabemos, pero es algo que dimos por asumido cuando comenzamos lo nuestro -es hora de ser serio, y pasarle aquella seguridad. No te gusta verla llorar, le saca el brillo en los ojos que tú tanto amas.

- Pero -se seca las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y respira hondo-, él no merece esto. Naruto es muy bueno y... es mi esposo. Ya es demasiado y... -no pudo continuar.

Tú la abrazas, sabiendo que otra cosa no puedes decir.

.

.

.

Este es el momento que nunca creíste llegar a ver en tu vida.

- Muy bien Sakura, ahora debes pujar con fuerza -ves como ella asiente.

El nacimiento de tu primogénito.

Ves, a través del fino cristal que te separa de ella, cómo su rostro se torna de un rojo furioso al estar haciendo fuerza por pujar; ves cómo las lágrimas se agolpan en su rostro, de la emoción y de la tristeza; escuchas cómo grita, debido al dolor que siente, y sabes que no es sólo a lo físico.

Y oyes un suspiro a tu lado.

Y ladeas tu rostro, sólo para ver el de él. Sus ojos color cielo humedecidos y rojos, su cuerpo sacudiéndose cada vez que derrama lágrimas. Y aunque es raro en ti, y odias esto, no puedes evitar sentirte culpable por su sufrimiento. Sabías que para él, Sakura lo era todo. Era su vida, y tú se la arrebataste y la usaste a tu criterio. Y esto, era el colmo.

- Naruto...

- No -te corta, con la voz ahogada por el llanto-, no me digas que lo sientes, Sasuke, por que sé que no sientes nada. A ti te da lo mismo todo. Y lo peor es que me lastimas a mi y la lastimas a ella, por que tú a ella no la amas como ella a ti. Y lo sabes... ¡lo sabes, carajo! -más lágrimas caen de sus ojos azul profundo.

Y te quedas sin palabras, por primera vez en tiempo, las palabras no salen de tu boca. Si no fuera por la situación, Naruto alardearía el hecho de haberte dejado sin habla, pero él es mucho más maduro, incluso más que tú.

Y en el momento en el que ella da un suspiro de alivio, porque todo acabó, escuchas un leve gimoteo a tu lado y ves por el reflejo de la pared de cristal, la silueta de Uzumaki.

_Se estaba yendo._

.

.

.

- ¡Oto-san!

Te volteas, porque por aquel timbre de voz, agudo, alegre y dulce, harías lo que fuera.

- Oto-san, mira -y te muestra una hermosa grulla de papel, hecha en origami- Tío Naruto me ayudó a hacer las alas, todo lo demás lo hice solito -sonríe orgulloso.

- Te felicito, niño -le sacudes la negra melena y le miras a esos ojos verdes iguales a los de su madre-, ahora puedes ir a jugar con tu tío

Y él corre, hacia el rubio, y cuando tu hijo lo encuentra, Uzumaki le sonríe tiernamente, porque en él vio al hijo que le robaste, pero cuando cruza su mirada con la tuya, la sonrisa se borra, y sus ojos se llenan de tristeza.

Ellos desaparecen, y tu esposa se sienta a tu lado.

- Sasuke -llama.

Tú la ves, y no hace falta más. Con sólo verle a los ojos, entiendes todo.

Acaricias su rostro- Él se equivocó, lo sabe y lo admite. Yo sí te amo

Y por aquella familia hiciste lo imposible, lo que estuvo a tu mano y lo que no también.

Incluso traicionaste a tu mejor amigo.

-

-

**N/A:** ¡Tαdán! Está cαtαlogαdo como un Sαsuke/Sαkurα porque αsí es como terminα αl finαl. Es unα ideα de lo más locα, lo sé, y creo que el finαl no es el αdecuαdo. Me dejó insαtisfechα, pero por el resto, este shot fue uno de mis mimαdos.

So, pongαn de lαdo el hecho de que es unα ideα demαsiαdo locα y, ¡dejen su review! que αyudα α que sαquen buenαs notαs en el instituto/universidαd αl que vαn (?)

*cαrα de gαto con botαs* el botón les esperα, ¡todo α él!

_M.C._


End file.
